Tryin' to Get that Feelin' Again
by Mag68
Summary: In response to roomsbythesea29's Hardest Dirty Ever challenge on BWR. Takes place during Bon Voyage. The title is a testament to the love that Lorelai and I share for Barry Manilow. COMPLETE.


**A/N: This is posted in fulfillment of a promise made to Filo. Here is my take on roomsbythesea29's Hardest Dirty Ever challenge. Takes place during Bon Voyage. Plausible? Realistic? Mature and Responsible? Probably not. Smutty in a non-pornish sort of way? Definitively. At least I hope so. I will reprint the challenge at the end for those of us who need to be reminded of the rules. Enjoy.**

**Tryin' to Get That Feelin' Again**

Lorelai crossed the street heading away from the party and toward the diner, determined to find the man responsible. The man, her man, the only man she had ever loved. She spared a glance over her shoulder at the tent made of tarps and raincoats and knew this to be true as surely as she had ever known anything in her life. It was a labor of love. Love for Rory, and love for her. She heard the diner door close and Luke appeared carrying a bag of charcoal in his hand. Lorelai's steps slowed as she approached, and Luke stopped in front of her.

"Thank you," she managed in a husky voice.

Luke looked away, slightly embarrassed as he shrugged and said nonchalantly, "No big deal."

Lorelai tilted her head as she studied him, her eyes brimming with affection at the typical response he had offered. "Luke," she whispered.

The catch in her voice caught his attention, and his face softened as he studied her standing in front of him, a loving smile curving her lips. "I just like to see you happy," he said softly.

The next thing she knew, she stepped toward him, caught in the gravitational pull of his deep blue gaze. She pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss when she heard the bag of charcoal hit the sidewalk. His arms wound around her, enfolding her in their strength, wrapping her in his warmth. She felt the power and determination in him as his arm tightened around her neck pulling her closer.

When they broke the kiss, breathless and stunned by this turn of events, Luke studied her closely, watching for a sign of regret or fear. Finally, he said in a throaty voice, "Lorelai."

"Yes?" she breathed.

Luke shook his head a bit and said softly, "Just Lorelai."

Her lips quirked into a smile as she asked, "Can we go inside?"

"Inside?" he asked blankly.

Lorelai nodded toward the diner and said, "Inside."

Luke turned to look worriedly at the party and said reluctantly, "I should…"

"There's plenty of food, the party is great, Luke," she said sincerely.

Luke picked up the bag of charcoal and set it against the outside wall of the diner, before reaching for her hand and leading her to the diner door. When they stepped into the darkened dining room, Luke dropped her hand to reach for the light switch, but Lorelai quickly recaptured it and without a word, she pulled him through the dark diner to the strip of light shining through the curtain at the back. Luke allowed himself to be towed along in her wake, but when she stepped through the curtain and into the pool of light, Lorelai turned to look back at him with a brilliant smile. Luke stopped, tugging on her hand and pulling her back to him. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing over hers possessively as he bent her arm behind her, pressing their still joined hands into the small of her back and holding her to him. When he lifted his head, he said raggedly, "This is it. You, me. Are you sure? Because I can't do this again if you're not sure."

"Positive. I meant every word of that stupid song. I love you, Luke." she said with quiet conviction. "If you tell me now that you don't want this or you don't think you can love me again, I totally understand that, and I'll respect that. But I'll still love you. I will always love you, and I need you to know that," she said sincerely.

Slowly, Luke lowered their hands, holding hers at her side as he laced his fingers through hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on up," he said as he started up the stairs.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Lorelai followed him. She waited patiently as he fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Lorelai walked into the apartment, taking in the accent pieces that April had added to the drab apartment. "Looks nice," she said with a nod.

"Uh, April," Luke said uncomfortably as he closed the door behind him.

Lorelai smiled warmly and said, "She has good taste."

Luke's smile was quick to come as he said, "We went to Target, except she calls it Tar-jay."

"Makes it fancier," she said with a nod as she stepped over to him and pressed her palms flat against his flannel covered chest. She felt the steady strum of his heart beating beneath her fingertips, and drank in the solid presence of him. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his and said softly, "I know there's so much to say, so much to talk about, but I don't want to talk." Lorelai let her hands slide around to his back as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and whispered, "I want to feel."

Luke wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he slowly said, "Okay."

Lorelai rubbed her cheek against the soft brushed cotton of his shirt and whispered, "I haven't felt anything in so long."

"Lorelai," Luke started to say.

"Shh," she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to his shirt. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the taut ridges of his muscles. She sighed and said, "I haven't felt this in so, so long."

Luke lifted one hand and gently smoothed her hair back, feeling the soft curls that the rain had turned loose slip through his fingers, and sighed softly. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head and murmured, "Me either."

Lorelai turned her head, burying her nose in his neck and breathing deeply before brushing a feather soft kiss across his skin. She felt him shiver slightly, and smiled as she remembered how sensitive his neck was. She pressed her lips to his throat, feeling his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard and plunged his hand into her hair, pulling his fingers through the length slowly. Lorelai moaned in appreciation as his fingers raked against her scalp again, and her hair slipped through his fingers like silk. She opened her mouth and drew on the tender skin at the base of his throat, feeling the hum of his approval against her lips. Finally, she raised her head, and let it fall back slightly as her eyes locked with his. She parted her lips in anticipation, and was rewarded with a kiss so passionate it took her breath away. Standing on her toes, she pressed against him, holding him to her as she allowed herself to be swept up in the heat of it. She reached to wrap her arm around his neck and his cap tumbled to the floor.

Luke slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, his fingers hot against her skin as he splayed them wide over her back, pressing them into her soft flesh. Desperate to feel him too, Lorelai reached under his flannel and began to tug his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans. "Lorelai," Luke said as he tore his mouth from hers.

"Need to feel," Lorelai answered as she kissed his neck ardently. Her hands finally found purchase on the smooth skin of his back, running over the hard planes greedily. "Luke," she whispered raggedly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Just Luke. Only Luke," she answered as she began to push both of his shirts up over his chest. "My Luke," she said as he acquiesced, lifting his arms to allow her to strip them over his head. She tossed the shirts aside carelessly and cradled his face in both hands as she kissed him firmly. Lorelai trailed kisses to his ear, and bit his earlobe gently. "Let me feel, make me feel," she asked softly as she kissed the soft skin beneath his ear.

Luke could feel her breath warming his skin as he began to pull her shirt up over her back. Lorelai shook her head slightly as she stepped back away from him. He blinked in confusion and searched her eyes questioningly. Keeping her gaze steady on his, Lorelai crossed her arms in front of her and lifted her shirt up over her head. She tossed it on top of his and then reached for the clasp of her bra. Luke stood watching her carefully, somehow sensing that it seemed important to her to be the one to undress for him. Lorelai let her bra fall atop the growing pile of clothing on the floor next to them, but Luke kept his eyes focused intently on her face. She opened her jeans, and quickly stripped them down her legs, dragging her panties off with them as she struggled momentarily to toe off her shoes. When she finally kicked the pile aside, she stood tall and proud in from of him, stripped completely bare. She met his eyes boldly, and then gave that familiar little shrug that told him that she was offering herself to him as she was.

Luke smiled, the warmth of it radiating from his eyes as he reached for the buckle on his belt. He opened it slowly, never taking his eyes from hers as he unbuttoned his jeans. Finally, he glanced down and then offered her an apologetic smirk as he bent over to untie his boots and pull them off, stripping his socks from his feet. He quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips, and then stepped out of them. He smiled sheepishly as he straightened up and held his arms out to his sides with a helpless little shrug to match hers.

Lorelai's smile bloomed as she stepped into his welcoming embrace. She stood, her bare feet between his, her thighs pressed against his, her soft curves molding to his chest as he hugged her hard, pressing his lips to her hair and rubbing his chin softly against the top of her head. After a moment, Lorelai drew back slightly and smiled at him as she asked, "Happy enough for you?"

"I never want to make you unhappy again," he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Shh," she reminded him as she pressed her finger to his lips to stop him.

Luke smiled as he kissed the tip of her finger and said simply, "Yes, happy enough for me."

"Kiss me," she said softly. Luke brushed his lips over hers teasingly, smiling as he heard the little mewl of frustration she made when he pulled away. "Kiss tease," she whispered.

"Just keeping you interested," he answered before kissing her slightly more firmly.

"I'm way beyond interested," she murmured between soft kisses. "I'm prepared to buy," she told him.

"Good, because all sales are final," he told her with a stern look.

"As is," she said solemnly.

"No returns, exchanges or refunds," he said with a nod.

"Sold," she said with a quick smile of pure pleasure.

Luke began to lower his head again, but pulled back suddenly. When Lorelai looked at him in stunned confusion, he smiled reassuringly and said, "Just so we're clear. I love you too. I always have, I always will."

"That is very good to know," she told him as she cupped the back of his head. Lorelai pulled him down to her for a searing kiss. "Very good to know," she said breathlessly when they parted.

Luke kissed her again, running his tongue along her bottom lip and coaxing it gently into his mouth. He caught her moan with his kiss and offered one of his own as their tongues dueled, battling for the advantage. He trailed hot wet kisses along her jaw and down to the silken skin of her neck, sucking it into his mouth greedily as she squeezed his shoulders, trying to hang on to her balance. Luke slid one hand slowly down the length of her arm, and once again entwined his fingers with hers. He straightened up and led her over to the bed. Lorelai turned and sat down on the edge, keeping his hand tightly in hers as she lay back against the pillows with a soft sigh of relief. Luke stretched out next to her, resting their joined hands on her stomach as he propped himself on his elbow and leaned over to kiss her sweetly.

"Need to feel you," she said softly.

Luke nodded and pulled her hand to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss across her knuckles before he slipped his fingers from hers, and pressed her hand to his chest, holding it over his heart. He shifted to kneel between her legs, and then slowly lowered his weight onto her, pressing his body the length of hers as he bracketed her head with his forearms. Luke kissed her slowly, smiling slightly as he pulled back. His long fingers brushed her hair behind her ear. "Better?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Almost," she answered as she ran her fingers slowly up the column his spine. "You feel good," she said softly.

Luke smiled and said, "Ditto."

"Right," she amended.

"Perfect," he answered as he kissed her neck gently.

"Luke," she said quietly.

"Was that a real Luke or just a Luke?" he murmured against her skin.

"That was a real one," she said with a smile.

Luke lifted his head and said, "Yes?"

"Touch me," she whispered.

Luke smiled and said, "I was getting to that."

"Get there faster," she urged.

Luke shifted to his side slightly as he ran his hand over her ribcage and cupped her gently. "Like this?" he asked in a throaty voice.

"More," she demanded.

Luke caressed her more firmly, groaning a little as she arched into his palm. He ran his thumb over the beaded tip and then lowered his head to kiss her hungrily. He blazed a trail of hot kisses down her throat, meandering over her soft curves before he replaced his thumb with his warm mouth, drawing on her insistently. Lorelai grasped the back of his head, threading her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck and rising up off of the mattress to meet him. She lost herself in the sensation of his hot tongue gliding over her hyper sensitive skin, moaning loudly and writhing beneath him as he took her deeper into his mouth. As he kissed his way to the other side, Luke asked, "That what you had in mind?"

Lorelai slid one hand down his back, skimming around his ribs and wriggling it between their bodies. She stroked his stomach softly, absorbing the feel of the soft hair against her fingertips as his muscles tensed. Smiling at his quick intake of breath, her hand travelled lower. "Almost," she breathed with a gusty sigh. She wrapped her fingers around him and whispered, "Too long. Need you."

"No," Luke grunted as he reared up, pulling away from her questing hand. "Not yet," he said in a raspy voice as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her stomach. He travelled steadily lower, his lips and tongue gliding over her skin as his breath heated it. When he touched the tip of his tongue to her, Lorelai's hips jerked up off of the mattress as if shot with a bolt of electricity. Luke steadied her with his hands, gently kneading her hips as he rasped his tongue over her.

When Lorelai tugged at his arms, signaling him to come back up to her, Luke looked up and asked regretfully, "No?"

"Not now. You're too far from me," she explained as he crawled back up over her. Lorelai took him into her hand and guided him to her, holding him poised at her entrance. "I need to feel you here with me," she said softly.

With a single nod of his head, Luke pressed forward, parting her gently, and sliding into her welcoming heat. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, he held himself still, watching her as she closed her eyes and whispered in a voice filled with wonder, "Right. This feels so right."

"Yes, it does," Luke said in a husky whisper, unable to keep the smile from his voice.

When Lorelai opened her eyes she saw his smile, and her breath caught in her throat. She reached up to caress his cheek, marveling at the pure happiness that shone from his deep blue eyes. "You're so smiley now. I love seeing you happy," she said in a voice choked with emotion.

Luke leaned down to kiss her gently and murmured, "Get used to it, then," as he circled his hips slowly and began to move inside of her. Lorelai's hands were everywhere, buried in his hair, smoothing over the planes of his back down to the curve of his rear, running possessively up his sides and over his shoulders. Luke continued to kiss her softly, nipping at her bottom lip, and brushing distracted kisses over the corner of her mouth as she squeezed him within her. Lorelai draped her legs over his, feeling the rasp of his hair against her smooth thighs, and rubbing his calf with her toes encouragingly. He felt her hands grow more insistent, and followed her cue, moving faster as the need grew more urgent. He heard the soft whimpering sound she had always made as she grew closer to her climax, and gave in to the unbridled pleasure of being inside of her. When Lorelai tensed, clutching at his shoulder, and pressing her head back into the pillow as she gasped, Luke exhaled with relief and finally allowed himself to let go. As she whispered his name over and over, Luke emptied into her, filling her as he murmured nonsensical words of devotion into her neck.

They slowed, but Luke still did not stop, unwilling to let it end, and unable to risk having to let her go. With a gusty sigh, Lorelai trailed her fingers the length of his spine and then whispered, "You're never getting rid of me now."

"I never want to," Luke answered quietly.

Lorelai continued to stroke his back lazily, starting at the crown of his head and trailing languidly over his back until her fingertips tickled the backs of his thighs. When they grew still, they slowly they became aware of the sounds of the party drifting up from the square. "I can't believe you did all of this," Lorelai told him.

"I had to. You were both so sad. It's too soon," he told her, echoing her words to Rory the night before. He kissed the tender skin behind her ear and then buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply as he tried to imprint the scent of her shampoo on his brain.

Lorelai ran her hand over the back of his hair, smoothing it into place as she said solemnly, "Yes, it is." She gave his hair a playful tug to get him to lift his head, and when he did, he frowned at her. Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay, that scowl works better when we're not joined at the hip, so to speak." She ran the backs of her fingers along his cheekbone and whispered, "She loves you too."

Luke colored slightly, and shook his head as he mumbled, "We're all just full of love tonight."

"No, don't get all gruff and grumbly on me now, Mister. You have to be sappy. Especially at this particular moment," she told him sternly.

Luke ducked his head again to nuzzle her ear and whispered, "I'll be sappy about you at this particular moment."

He started to pull away from her, and Lorelai clutched at him desperately. "Where are you going?" she demanded to know.

Luke kissed her quickly and said, "I have to get something."

"Get it later," she insisted.

"I need it now. For the sappy stuff," he explained as he gestured between the two of them.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "For the sap?"

"Just a second," he promised as he freed himself from her grip, and lifted his body from hers. Lorelai smiled as he rolled off of the bed and stood up, only to wobble for a second on unsteady legs. Her smiled broadened when she saw him hurry over to the pile of clothes they had left on the floor, and then grew to epic proportions when he bent over to root through his jeans pockets. "Stop that," he growled.

"Stop what?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Staring at me," he grumbled as he pulled a long, slim pink box from his jeans pocket, and then walked back over to the bed with as much dignity as a stark naked man can muster. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing her and held out the box. "This is for you," he said softly as he wiggled the box at her.

Lorelai's brow creased in puzzlement as she asked, "You got me a present?

Luke nodded quickly, and watched as she carefully removed the lid. He heard her little intake of breath and said simply, "It looks like your eyes."

"What?" she asked in a bewildered tone as she looked up at him.

Luke nodded to the box and said, "I saw it, and it reminded me of your eyes."

Lorelai lifted the necklace from the box, letting it dangle from her fingers as she pressed her hand to her heart. She smiled radiantly and said, "That is possibly the sappiest thing you have ever said to me."

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, you asked for it."

Lorelai leaned forward to kiss him and then asked, "Put it on for me?" as she handed the necklace to him and lifted her hair from her shoulders.

Luke unclasped the necklace and reached to fasten it around her neck. When he turned the clasp to the back of her neck, Lorelai patted the pendant into place. "You like it?" Luke asked.

"I love it," she corrected. She took his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers as she said, "Say something else in sappish."

Luke leaned forward and kissed her sweetly, smiling as he pulled away and said, "I'll still be crazy about you when your stomach has shriveled to the size of a walnut from all of the coffee you drink."

Lorelai smiled broadly and pressed their clasped hands to her heart as she said, "Luke Danes, you sure know how to woo a girl."

Luke jerked his chin toward the windows and said, "We'd better get out there. Come on, I'll buy you a hot dog. They're just chock full of nitrates."

Fin

**The challenge issued by roomsbythesea29: Any circumstance on any timeline, Luke and Lorelai have sex. But in the writing, there are certain words/phrases that can not be used. All listed below. Have fun and good luck! Off-limits: Penis, (or any slang/medical term for the penis) This includes any Proper Nouns, (ie Ernie), all the way down to "member", (shutter). Vagina (or any slang/medical terms for the entire area, including the clitoris.) In general, no nether regions should ever be named. (Action described only.) No words or sounds such as, "Oh" and "Ah" and "Oh god" should ever slip between either lips into the ears of the reader. This includes, "Lukkkkkkkkeeeeee!" Any overly cheesy sentiments are also banned. Other words that can not be used are: Thrust, Grind, Hump, Mount, Wet, Cum (or any other word for both the noun and the verb), or any other word that makes you feel dirty for muttering. The intent of this is to make it less about writing a sex scene and more about writing for the characters. I guess I'm trying to take the porn out of, well porn. I know it sounds strange but if you're up to the challenge, I'd love to see what you can come up with.  
**


End file.
